


Minus The Curse

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Cursed Dean, M/M, Sappy Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: So, Dean gets cursed, curse makes him horny, and then, Sam fucks him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I had this idea, but it didn't really turn out as I had hoped. Enjoy anyway <3

"Oh God! Oh God!" Dean was yelling, had been yelling ever since they got back to the motel. He was grinding down against the mattress. Having obviously lost his pride long ago. 

"Sammy! Sammy, please, come fuck me. Need it so bad." Dean was sobbing, actual tears running down his face. He had been begging Sam for going on an hour now. He was so fucking hard it hurt, but Sam, being the good person he was would not do it. And Sam wanted to, fuck, did he want to. He had been hard ever since the pleas started falling from Dean's lips, but he just couldn't fuck Dean like this, what if Dean didn't even know what he was saying? It was some kind of spell that made Dean super hard and horny, it was obviously affecting his brain on some level.

Dean shoved his hand down the back of his boxers, having removed his clothes as soon as he walked into the room, and shoved a finger into himself, dry. His face contorted in to a pained expression, but he began pushing back on his hand, even through the pain, it was somehow still taking the edge off.

"Dean! Fuck, Dean, you can't do that." Sam said concerned. He extracted himself from the corner of the room he'd been standing in, and walked over to the side of the bed. He wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist and pulled his hand from the back of his boxers. Dean taking the moment to gain the upper hand, pulled Sam onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Sam's hands immediately went to Dean's waist. Dean planted his lips firmly on Sam's and began grinding their covered erections together. 

"Dean, fuck, Dean, wait a second! Are you sure you want this?" Sam asked. He stilled Dean's hips with his hands, so he could concentrate on Dean's reply.

"Yes! I know what I'm saying, I just want it more than usual. I've wanted this, you, for a long time Sammy, now I just feel like I can't breathe without it." Dean answered, as he began kissing Sam again. The rest of Sam's resistance fled, and he began kissing back eagerly, bringing their hard on's together again. Sam flipped them over and completely covered Dean with himself.

"Get me ready, finger me, so you can fuck me. Need it, please..." Dean was babbling breathlessly now. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and was moaning constantly in his ear.

"Okay, just hold on..." Sam said pulling away, and climbing off the bed. He quickly dumped his duffel on the floor and grabbed his lube when it landed on the floor with a thud. He quickly got back on the bed and pulled Dean's boxers off, while simultaneously coating his fingers. He started with one, but with Dean's quick adjustment and encouragement of 'more, give me more' he was fucking Dean with four fingers. Dean seemed ecstatic, squirming and getting even louder. Sam quickly lost his clothes and began to search for a condom.

"Holy shit, always knew you'd be huge. You're gonna split me open and you could just hold me down and make me take your big cock. Fuck, Baby Brother, you're gonna make me feel so good. Go in bare, I'm clean, I promise, wanna feel you." Dean practically purred, the words rolling off his tounge like dew in the early morning. Sam had given up his search for a condom, more focused on Dean kissing him everywhere he could reach, because Sam was so warm, and suddenly Dean was freezing and all he needed was Sam's heat.

"Fuck, you got a dirty mouth, Big Brother." Sam growled, honest to God growled, as he lifted Dean's legs and lined himself up with Dean's entrance and slowly started sinking into him, but stopped when Dean made a high pitched whiny sound. When Sam made no further movement, Dean began to try and push down onto him. Sam getting the message slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. Dean brought him down to kiss him and touch him.

"Please, Sammy, fuck me, I can feel it, need you deeper." Dean whined into Sam's skin. Dean didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but ever since the curse it just felt like he was so fucking empty. He needed to be filled, needed to dull the ache of emptiness beneath his skin.

"Alright, just relax, De, relax for me." Sam said quietly. Sam began to build up a steady pattern, thrusting in and out and rotating his hips, and fuck, Dean, Dean was shaking for it asking for more, more, more. So, granting Dean's wish, Sam is soon slamming into him, hitting his prostate and Dean, Dean can feel it in his fucking throat. 

"So good, De-fuck-It's so good." Sam breathes into Dean's sweat dampened skin.

"Sa-Samm- Can't." Dean tries to get out as much as he can, but Sam is punching the breath out of him with every thrust. Sam not understanding what Dean is trying to say, slows down.

"No! Don't stop, just- I need to come." Dean says, and it actually sounds like Sam broke Dean's thought pattern. Sam picks up where he left off, and soon Dean's right there, can feel his orgasm everywhere.

"Yeah! Oh fuck Sammy! I'm-" Dean shouts. And god, he was coming and it had to be the hottest thing Sam had ever seen, Sam leaned over and sealed his lips over Dean's. Dean responded eagerly, still whimpering after coming down from his orgasm. Sam still plunged himself into Dean, starting to lose his rhythm and thrust erratically.

"De, Dean, Fuck- I'm gonna-" Sam didn't finish his sentence, as he pulled out and came on Dean's spent cock. Dean captured Sam's lips in a passionate kiss again, then pulling Sam to rest beside him. He curled up beside Sam, and drew lazy circles onto Sam's chest with his fingertip, a dopey, sated grin on his face.

"How are you feeling? Is it gone?" Sam asked, suddenly, like he had just remembered there was a curse at all.

"Feel good, Sammy, don't feel like I'm gonna die if your cock is not in my ass. However, will I have to find another witch to curse me to get you to fuck me again?" Dean asked smirking.

"Nah, I don't think so, I can fuck you anytime you want me to." Sam said, holding Dean closer.

"Mmm, good." Dean said on a sigh, snuggling further into the embrace of his little brother.

"I didn't know you were a cuddler." Sam said chuckling.

"I'm not usually, sasquatch." Dean said, but there was no bite behind the words.

They were gonna have to do this more often, if this was Dean after a good fuck.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said quietly as he dozed off.

"I love you too, De." Sam responded, kissing Dean's head gently.

Oh yeah, they were definitely doing this more, minus the curse of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end, loves <3


End file.
